Les Monstres
by LonelyD
Summary: Sharon s'inquiète pour Natasha, toujours très affectée par l'Ère d'Ultron et le départ du Docteur Banner. / Post-Avengers : AOU, Natasha/Sharon. Prompt de Funambulle.
Fandom : Captain America.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Les films sont de Joe Johnston et des frères Russo, Anthony et Joe.

Pairing : Nat/Sharon.

Rating : K+ pour les quelques références au passé de Nat et les quelques scènes de baston.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

Note : Encore un prompt de **Funambulle** sur la relation Nat/Sharon, que j'ai mis un moment à écrire. Le texte se déroule juste après AOU : je n'ai pas franchement apprécié le traitement fait à Natasha, surtout en ce qui concerne sa relation étrange avec Bruce. J'essaye de rectifier le tir ici. En espérant que le texte vous plaise, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

– Des monstres, je n'en ai jamais eu peur. Même en étant gamine. J'avais juste peur de la chambre rouge.

Natasha lui avait lâché ça, un soir, au détour d'une conversation tout à fait banale – tout à fait banale pour deux agents secrets qui étaient partis à la chasse à l'information au fin fond du désert sibérien, tout près de la frontière coréenne.

À cette époque, Sharon ne connaissait presque rien de Natasha – à peine le SHIELD avait-il cru bon l'informer de quelques inutilités administratives, c'était Peggy qui l'avait éclairée sur l'ancienne espionne du KGB.

Il n'y avait pas de monstre dans la chambre rouge, que des hommes faits d'os et de chair.

Sharon n'avait pas non plus compris ce que cette phrase signifiait. Elle avait un sens caché qu'elle avait mis des mois à assimiler – plusieurs années pour être exacte. Petit bout par petit bout, elle avait reconstitué le puzzle avec les pièces que Natasha avait bien voulu lui donner – des courbes rousses sur un fond noir, presque impossibles à réaliser sans modèle – et la vérité derrière le mensonge lui était apparue, bien plus triste et terrible que ce à quoi Sharon s'était attendue.

* * *

Natasha ne lui avait pas parlé de Bruce tout de suite, à peine évoquait-elle son nom – parce que bien sûr, dans les locaux des Vengeurs, le nom du Docteur Banner était sur toutes les lèvres, ou presque. Sa disparition restait mystérieuse et un Vengeur qui disparaît – surtout un Vengeur de cette envergure – ça n'a rien de commun. Steve lui avait gentiment suggéré de ne pas trop en parler, plus particulièrement en la présence de Natasha, et Sharon n'avait pas protesté. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'elle mette mal à l'aise son amie, l'une de ses plus proches amies – l'une des seules, à vrai dire. Elle ne se le serait pas permis – elle ne se le serait pas pardonné non plus. Aussi, elle évita – ignora même – le sujet. Si Natasha comptait lui en parler, elle finirait par le faire – comme elle l'avait fait à chaque fois qu'elle avait eu besoin de se confier et Sharon de l'écouter avec attention et pudeur, toute curiosité mal placée remisée au fond d'un placard.

Il avait fallu qu'elle se morigène de se précipiter auprès de Natasha à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait les yeux perdus dans le vague durant leurs séances d'entraînement, les réunions et les formations organisés suite à la constitution d'une nouvelle équipe – Sam, Wanda, Rhodey, Vision et elle comprise. Ce n'était pas digne d'elle, pas digne de Natasha non plus. Un regard lui avait suffi pour se rendre compte de l'attachement que portait son amie au Docteur Banner : Natasha était distraite, silencieuse et à fleur de peau. Collée à son téléphone portable, à l'affût de toutes les informations possibles que pouvaient lui fournir le SHIELD, en contact permanent avec Tony Stark, elle se rembrunissait de jour en jour.

– C'est toujours difficile de perdre quelqu'un, lui avait discrètement glissé Steve.

Elle fixait Natasha ce jour-là, qui, pendue à son téléphone, conversait en une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, plutôt que d'écouter les explications de l'agent Barton.

– C'est quelque chose que tu dois sûrement bien connaître, mais même si elle vient m'en parler, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi faire, confia-t-elle presque à regret en se tournant vers Steve.

Elle garda néanmoins un œil sur Natasha, dont l'expression se troublait petit à petit. Elle n'avait jamais aimé voir cet air là sur son visage, cet air qui voulait dire : « je sais parfaitement ce que je dis et vous ne me convaincrez pas du contraire ».

– Ce n'est pas si évident, répondit Steve qui, lui aussi, s'était détourné vers Nat et son entretien de plus en plus agité. Nombre de mes anciens camarades avaient disparu bien avant que …

Sa voix mourut brusquement, comme si un coup l'avait étouffé – une douleur enfouie, loin, très loin, qu'il préférait garder pour lui.

Sharon se sentit stupide d'avoir parlé ainsi, elle aurait dû se douter, mieux que quiconque, que le retour de Steve n'avait rien de commun : elle avait suivi avec attention sa réhabilitation, gardé un œil sur lui, comme la Tante Peggy l'aurait fait à sa place.

– C'est différent. Si j'avais pu les voir, je sais que tout aurait été trop différent, mais je n'en ai vu, à vrai dire, partir aucun. Du moins, à mon retour.

– Je redoute la fin de Tante Peggy. Je préfère ne même pas imaginer ma réaction.

– Et moi donc …

La réponse de Steve se fit désirer avant qu'il ne finisse par cracher :

– Mais c'est ce que tu ressens, en ce moment même, qui compte. Si tu t'inquiètes tant pour elle, tu pourrais lui en parler.

Steve s'éloigna, lançant des invectives à ses coéquipiers.

Au même moment, Natasha raccrocha et croisa son regard. Le mécontentement mêlé à une pointe de colère qui était resté sur son visage quelques secondes se dissipa presque aussitôt. Elle lui sourit, mais comme des craquèlements sur un vieux papier peint qui laissent entrevoir le mur qu'il recouvre, ses lèvres laissaient transparaître la vérité derrière le masque.

* * *

Un monstre, c'était comme ça que Natasha se voyait. C'était ce qui l'avait conduite dans les bras du Soldat de l'Hiver, ce qui l'avait éloignée de ceux de Clint, puis des siens et finalement rapprochée du Docteur Banner. Les bras de Natasha n'étaient dignes que de ceux d'un monstre et Sharon avait si longtemps à le comprendre.

Mais les monstres ne sont pas les méchants de l'histoire, rien que des pions sous les ordres des princes et Sharon, simple cavalier sur un quadrillé en noir et blanc, ne pouvait même pas suivre son chemin, surveiller ses arrières – ce n'était pas le rôle qu'on lui avait attribué.

Il lui fallait faire preuve de beaucoup de self-control pour ne pas protester à chaque fois que Fury, puis Hill décidaient d'envoyer Natasha seule à l'autre bout du monde pour remplir on-ne-savait-quelle-mission. Ses sentiments personnelles – des sentiments trop intimes – ne devaient pas influencer son jugement professionnel. Elle se corrigeait à chaque fois qu'elle s'autorisait, dans un moment d'égarement bien vite balayé à son goût, de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Les messages qu'elles s'échangeaient de temps à autres n'étaient pas toujours suffisants.

 _Les pâtisseries exposées dans les vitrines me font toutes saliver, tu deviendrais folle._

 _Il pleut tellement, j'ai l'impression d'être toujours trempée. Il y a des moments où j'aimerais que Thor soit là pour qu'il fasse apparaître rien qu'un tout petit rayon de soleil._

 _Des Quichuas m'ont confectionné un manteau si chaud … je suis sûre qu'il me servira même en Russie. Je te le montrerai à mon retour. Il te plaira._

 _Les jasmins qui poussent ici me font penser à toi._

Sharon qui n'avait pourtant pas l'âme d'une romantique le devenait. Elle conservait chacun de ces mots, ces petits bouts de partout dans le monde, ces petits bijoux que Natasha lui offrait.

Elle se sentait adolescente, presque fleur bleue. Elle se le reprochait parfois, mais se souvenait que son quotidien difficile l'avait obligée à former une carapace tout autour d'elle – ce n'était donc qu'un moyen, pour elle, d'en réchapper et ne pas se perdre elle-même en cours de route, de ne pas perdre Natasha.

* * *

– L'homme en question est juste derrière toi.

Un murmure de Natasha, dans son oreille.

Sharon se tenait au comptoir d'un café, les mains dans son sac à la recherche de monnaie pour payer sa commande. Tout en s'excusant auprès de l'employé qui lui tendait sa tasse, elle tira sur le contenu de son sac qui se vida au sol. Polar, tube de rouge à lèvres, tickets de caisse, brosse à cheveux, porte-clé et portefeuille parsemèrent le carrelage. Elle se baissa, multiplia les excuses et ramassa ce qu'elle avait fait tomber. Un client vint à son aide : un homme, la quarantaine, le teint blafard, les yeux et les cheveux bruns, une paire de lunettes fines posées sur un long nez cassé et une petite cicatrice surmontant son sourcil droit. Il posa entre ses mains livre et tickets de caisse qu'il regroupa. Sharon les rangea et remercia l'homme d'un sourire et d'une caresse sur le bras. Elle paya le serveur, prit sa tasse et s'installa en terrasse où elle sortit son téléphone portable. Le logiciel une fois ouvert, un point rouge s'inscrivit sur l'écran. Elle le ferma et porta l'engin à son oreille.

– Chérie, pas trop dur le réveil ?

Elle guetta du regard l'homme qui l'avait aidé – l'homme que Nat et elle recherchaient.

– Chérie ? Je ne te savais pas si délicate à mon égard, surtout à une heure pareille, lui répondit sa coéquipière à l'oreillette. Bien joué le coup du sac. La puce est bien en place ?

– Bien entendu. Je compte passer après le boulot, avec pâtes, fromage et petits légumes. C'est moi qui cuisine ce soir.

– Toutes ces bêtises vont finir par me donner envie. Est-ce que tu l'as en visuel sur ton téléphone ?

– Oui, oui. Je t'envoie ça tout de suite. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que j'ai oublié ? Je te rappelle que de nous deux c'est toi la tête de linotte.

– Maintenant je suis une tête de linotte. Plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi, finis ton café et rejoins-moi.

– À ce soir ma puce, bonne journée.

– C'est cela. Toi aussi, chérie. »

Sharon ne s'attarda plus longtemps, termina son café et quitta la terrasse au plus vite.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de marche pour rejoindre la rue dans laquelle Natasha avait garé sa voiture. Elle frappa à la porte du passager et entra.

– Et maintenant, on attend, dit-elle.

Natasha lui présenta le téléphone sur lequel le plan s'affichait. Leur cible, en mouvement, semblait avoir préféré un trajet piéton. Il se dirigeait droit vers une banque. Bientôt, il prit la direction de l'immeuble dans lequel était situé son cabinet d'avocat. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elles étaient parvenues à tracer ses appels et ses données informatiques, mais elles avaient préféré éviter de l'approcher avant ce jour-là : il échangerait des informations avec d'autres agents d'HYDRA dans un lieu qui leur était seuls connu. Elles devraient le suivre pour les récupérer – et faire un peu le ménage, au passage.

Pour le moment, elles se contenteraient d'attendre.

Depuis la Sokovie, depuis Ultron, depuis la disparition du Docteur Banner, c'était la toute première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient en tête à tête. Sharon avait tout mis en ordre dans sa tête, elle n'était parvenue à dénicher un autre moment comme celui-ci ces derniers mois. Elle n'aurait su dire si Natasha l'évitait volontairement – quand la crainte pointait le bout de son nez, elle se corrigeait – et elle préférait l'ignorer. Natasha lui manquait simplement et l'inquiétait.

– Quoi de plus normal pour une Veuve Noire que de garder ses secrets, lui avait lâché Sam, un jour.

Il avait compati à son désarroi – Steve traînait aussi derrière lui un lourd passé dont il couvrait le bruit par ses silences – et l'avait conseillée de garder un œil sur elle, sans empiéter sur son espace vitale.

Mais l'inquiétude la forçait à agir – contre les convenances, celles qu'elles avaient instaurées entre elles.

– Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce qui a eu lieu en Sokovie, lâcha Sharon, assez vite pour cacher les tremblements dans sa voix, mais un peu trop pour pouvoir paraître calme.

– Il n'y a rien de plus intéressant à dire que ce que tu as déjà pu entendre. Tu sais, cette mission n'était pas bien différente des autres.

À peine ; après tout, il n'y avait eu que quelques centaines de morts, des milliers de blessés, une ville réduite à l'état de poussière et toujours plus de danger et de peur.

– Mais je vois que tu as du mal à t'en remettre.

– Sharon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je sais que si j'ai besoin de toi, tu seras là.

Sur ces derniers mots Natasha s'était tournée vers elle et lui avait pris la main, mais son regard n'avait pu tenir le sien que quelques secondes seulement.

Elle n'avait pas même fait l'effort de lui mentir correctement.

* * *

Tout bon monstre qu'elle était, Natasha avait appris à vivre cachée, dans l'ombre des autres, de ses coéquipiers et à agir dans l'obscurité. Elle n'avait pas adopté un nom d'araignée pour rien : elle tissait sa toile dans son coin et faisait son boulot sans se préoccuper de l'image qu'elle renvoyait.

Pour Sharon, que Natasha passe pour un monstre aux yeux du reste du monde n'avait pas grande importance. Non, tout ce qui lui importait vraiment c'était qu'elle n'en soit pas un à ses propres yeux. Mais Natasha était, sans aucun doute, son plus dur critique, à tel point qu'elle pouvait, sans même s'en rendre compte, s'épuiser à la tâche.

Sharon ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça, moins encore quand elle voyait que tout ce que Natasha s'était acharnée à dissimuler était sur le point de lui exploser à la figure. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte que la disparition du Docteur Banner l'affectait bien plus que ses autres camarades – Wanda même, qui elle avait perdu son frère, semblait se relever plus rapidement. Natasha perdait à la fois en concentration et en efficacité lors des missions qu'elle effectuait, jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger.

* * *

– Attention ! cria Sharon.

Une fois encore les inquiétudes de Natasha lui jouait des tours. Elle avait manqué de se prendre un coup de pied en pleine poitrine. Sharon était intervenue à temps pour parer le coup et envoyer leur adversaire valdinguer à l'autre bout de l'ascenseur – quelle idée, d'abord, d'engager le combat dans un ascenseur ?

Elle empoigna la femme – un mètre quatre-vingt, mince, féroce comme un tigre, agile comme une panthère et les ongles aussi acérés que des griffes – par le bras et tenta de l'assommer contre les parois de la cabine. Leur ennemie riposta, parvint à inverser la prise de Sharon sans que celle-ci s'en rende compte et la plaqua au sol. Elle repoussa à la suite l'attaque de Natasha qui alla s'écraser dans un coin.

Sharon guetta, pendant cette seconde d'inattention les numéros qui défilaient : plus que quelques étages à tenir avant qu'elles n'atteignent le sommet de l'immeuble. C'était peut-être leur seule chance de parvenir à neutraliser l'agent Najib qui les dominait en taille et en force. Mais l'air vint à lui manquer et respirer se fit de plus en plus difficile. La pression exercée sur son thorax l'étouffait.

Ce ne fut qu'après les intenses efforts de Natasha que l'agent d'HYDRA lâcha prise.

Sharon, qui reprenait son souffle, les vit disparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Elle se redressa, se précipita à l'extérieur et se rua sur l'agent.

Libres de leur mouvement, Nat et elle purent alors faire démonstration de leur formidable technique de combat. Lorsque l'une frappait, l'autre paraît, laissant alors assez de temps pour se préparer à une riposte. Elles ne laissèrent aucun répit à leur adversaire qui s'épuisa rapidement, au bout de quelques tentatives désespérées pour reprendre le dessus.

D'un dernier coup, fatal, Natasha surpassa l'agent qui s'écrasa au sol, sonnée. Elle s'empressa de l'attacher et de fouiller dans son veston pour retrouver la clé qu'elle venait de leur dérober – sous leurs propres yeux, dans les locaux même de ce qu'il restait du SHIELD.

Natasha se redressa et s'éloigna. À ces ronchonnements pourtant à peine audibles, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite.

Sharon se leva à son tour et la suivit. Elle resta à quelques mètres dans son dos, de peur de la brusquer.

Elle avait gardé cela trop longtemps pour elle – il fallait que cela sorte, il fallait qu'elle pousse Nat dans ses derniers retranchements. C'était pour son bien.

– C'est encore le Docteur Banner, c'est ça ? Tu ne cesses d'y penser ?

Nat lui retourna un regard fermé, presque colère, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

– Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je te dis ça.

– Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

– Au contraire. C'est le moment parfait. J'ai failli mourir étouffée par Miss Un-mètre-vingt-de-jambes. Tu étais ailleurs. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais …

– Stop. Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa Natasha qui s'empourprait. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

– Ce n'est pas de la pitié que je m'apprête à te donner. C'est tout l'inverse : il faut que tu ressaisisses et vite. Tu n'es plus concentrée sur tes missions et rares sont les fois où tu es accompagnée. Je n'ai pas envie de venir te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Que s'est-il vraiment passé avec le Docteur Banner ?

– Il est parti, tu le sais parfaitement. On en parle encore et il n'est toujours pas joignable.

– Ce n'était pas ma question, Nat. Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Je ne suis pas stupide, je vois que sa disparition t'as affectée plus que de mesure.

– Il est parti, maintenant.

– C'est ce que je te demande …

– Je te réponds, insista-t-elle. Bruce est parti. Ce qui a pu se passer entre nous n'a plus d'importance. Ce n'est pas le premier à fuir. Je m'en remettrai.

La ferveur avec laquelle Natasha avait fait cette dernière déclaration figea Sharon sur place. Elle se sentit submergée par la réalité de la détresse de son amie.

L'enlacer aurait été pris comme un affront, mais c'était tout ce que son corps lui dictait.

– Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute ? déclara-t-elle.

– Quelle importance ?

Natasha ne la regardait plus. Elle avait détourné le regard pour mieux fixer le vide de l'horizon.

– C'est tout ce qui importe, en fait, affirma Sharon. Tu n'y es pour rien. Il est parti, c'était son choix de te laisser tomber. Tout le monde ne l'aurait pas fait : il y a toujours des gens autour de toi qui t'aiment. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui, comme tu n'avais pas besoin des autres. Natasha, tu vaux mieux que lui, bien plus que tous les autres.

Sharon était désormais suffisamment proche d'elle pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour de son cou, de ses épaules ou de sa taille. Elle pouvait la serrer contre elle et la rassurer, lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus seule, qu'elle n'avait pas à l'être et que même lorsqu'elle l'était, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour rester auprès d'elle à la première nécessité.

Contre toute attente, Natasha se laissa alors faire et murmura :

– Mais c'est dur, parfois.

– Je te crois, répondit Sharon.

* * *

Dans un univers alternatif, une version différente de ce qu'elle était sur cette planète, Natasha aurait pu faire partie d'une troupe de monstres. Voyageant de foire en foire dans leurs caravanes, remerciant le public d'apprécier le spectacle, ramassant l'argent qu'on leur jetait, mais toujours rejetés partout où ils allaient, elle se serait sans doute illustrée dans un numéro de contorsion qui aurait fait frémir de douleur les spectateurs avides de singularités ; peut-être aurait-elle monté un duo avec un archer qui, les yeux bandés, et malgré sa surdité, serait parvenu à frapper dans la pomme qu'il aurait au préalable posé sur sa tête. Sharon aurait peut-être été une des gymnastes que les acrobates se plaisent à lancer, ballottée d'un côté à l'autre juste pour le spectacle.

Dans d'autres univers encore, il existait probablement un monde où Natasha, montée sur un cheval, armée de la tête aux pieds de fer, menait des troupes entières pour conquérir une région, tout un territoire, un empire ; elle serait devenue roi en son royaume et Sharon l'un de ses meilleurs capitaines. Mais peu importe la version dans laquelle elle naissait, on l'aurait toujours vue monstre – une abomination qui n'aurait jamais du naître – parce que Natasha contrevenait aux normes, les écrasant sous son talon d'assurance sans une once de remords.

Sharon n'avait jamais eu que faire des normes – si elle y avait prêté attention, elle n'aurait jamais marché dans les traces de Peggy, elle n'aurait jamais obéi à ce que ses tripes lui hurlaient depuis toute petite. Dans son monde à elle, Natasha était vue comme un monstre aux yeux de tous, mais les monstres n'existent que parce qu'ils sont incompris. Une amie, une amante, une héroïne – pour Sharon, Natasha était tout cela à la fois.

* * *

– Sur ta droite !

Natasha fonçait vers elle, les jambes enroulées autour du cou d'un gigantesque gorille armé jusqu'aux dents par HYDRA. Sharon les réceptionna, fit basculer leur adversaire et permit à sa coéquipière de l'achever.

Elles se mirent dos à dos et repoussèrent un à un les hommes qui fonçaient droit sur elles dans les pentes du quartier de la Croix-Rousse de Lyon. Les passants s'étaient arrêtés autour d'elles, filmaient et photographiaient à l'aide de téléphones portables la scène qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux, obnubilés par la performance des deux héroïnes. Des applaudissements se firent entendre lorsqu'elles eurent immobilisés tous leurs ennemis – un écusson d'HYDRA sur leur uniforme sombre. Un prélèvement sanguin récupéré sur une gamine de douze ans aux capacités étranges avaient échappé des mains des médecins, mais les Vengeurs avaient été immédiatement dépêché.

Natasha récupéra la petite fiole sur l'un des agents et la rangea, en sécurité, dans sa combinaison. Elle contacta les agents de liaison pour confirmer la réussite de la mission et sourit à Sharon.

Elle se remettait doucement – mais sûrement – de l' _Ère d'Ultron_ , doux nom qui avait été donné à l'accident provoqué par Stark, sous le regard bienveillant de sa coéquipière.

Sharon se serra contre elle, murmura à son oreille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, les mains sur sa taille, aux regards de tous les français qui les acclamaient.

Des monstres ou des héros – ça n'avait plus trop d'importance pour Sharon, quand elle voyait le sourire sur le visage fier de Natasha.


End file.
